


On The Train

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU setting, No real romance but also no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://bilboo.tumblr.com/post/98621206593/radiorcrist-i-saw-that-au-post-i-giggled<br/>AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks „If you are a mind reader, cough right now“ Person B coughs</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Train

**Author's Note:**

> First day of December!!  
> I am so damn excited and i hope/bed/pray you like it. This ones short, the next ones going to be a bit longer and from then on about 1 1/2 -2 pages each.




 

Thorin sat in the warm train and leaned back, a headache pounding behind his forehead. He hated nothing more than travelling by train, when the rest of the world decided to do so too. Across the small table, a tiny man sat. He was really tiny, compared to Thorin. Small hands and a small, kind face combined with soft, blonde curls were the perfect mixture for the nice guy next door.

Sighing Thorin rubbed over his face and concentrated back on his book. But the heat and the people around him annoyed him beyond limits. Why didn’t they all just leave and let him have his peace. Silently, he prayed, that the train wouldn’t have to wait any longer in one of the hundred train stations it stopped in.

Outside the window, the trees and plains were swishing by. Not even snow was there, only the damn depressing grey and brown of winter. He shifted and looked back at the man across him. He looked at Thorin, which surprised him greatly. When the guy dropped his gaze back down, Thorin got to study his face. Small, cute nose and brown eyes.

If he’d be somewhere else, he had asked him out. But nothing else more awkward, than the moment, when he realized, that this guy had a partner or wasn’t interested in him. He gazed once more out of the window, when they entered a tunnel. In the reflection on the window, Thorin saw the other man looking at him with an unreadable expression and a faint blush on his cheeks.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and Thorin frowned. What was up with that guy? He closed his eyes. When he was home, he would go to Dís right away and give her the stuff from their parents. She’d be delighted, also with the gossip he would be able to tell her. Though the two of them had long left their parents, Dís was still unable to get away from the newest gossip from the tiny village they came from.

Thorin hated nothing more than gossip and the gossip his mother knew about the people from his hometown, if that thing was even allowed to be called ‘town’, was even more pathetic and annoying. But his sister cleaned his clothes and ironed them too, so he should tell her. Or his mother would and Dís would start charging him for washing his stuff again.

Thorin opened his eyes and looked right into the other guy’s eyes. The other one dropped his gaze immediately. Arching his eyebrow, Thorin glanced on his phone, noticing a missed call from Dwalin, but he wouldn’t call back. He didn’t knew, what his best friend was doing at the moment. Probably fucking his boyfriend. Looking up, he saw the other guy again looking at him, this time his face a bit red again.

Furrowing his eyebrow and putting on his best frown, Thorin glared at the small man across him, until the eyes were back on the pages of the open book once more. Thorin swallowed and grabbed his bottle of water again. What was wrong? This guy clearly was average, but…also odd and weird too. But Thorin couldn’t put his finger on it. The guy rose and took something out of his bag, which was up in one of the trays.

Admiring the curve of the guy’s ass, Thorin thought, that he was most definitely his type. If the train would have been empty and he willing…damn, that guy won’t last long. He also not, for that matter. He hadn’t had sex since three month and he was getting desperate…Was the guy blushing like mad right now? Thorin thought hard about coughing, the tickling sensation…and the guy coughed, loudly and unmistakably.

**Author's Note:**

> *giggles from excitement*   
> I will just sit here and wait until someone reads it :)


End file.
